1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat pipe and a method for disposing a wick structure of a heat pipe, and in particular to a wick structure within the heat pipe whereby to increase the capillary delivery in the axial direction and to a method for disposing the wick structure.
2. Description of Prior Art
A general heat pipe is provided with a wick structure on the inner wall of the pipe body. The wick structure can be formed of sintered powders, woven mesh or fibers. Alternatively, the wick structure can be formed in the drawn grooves of the inner wall during the formation of the pipe body. All of the above structures can generate a capillary action, so that the working fluid within the heat pipe can be re-flowed and delivered under the capillary action of the wick structure.
Further, in order to increase the capillary action of the wick structure within the heat pipe, or enhance the capillary action of the wick structure in a certain direction (e.g. axial or radial direction) according to various applications, the above types of wick structures may be suitably combined. However, in combining the various capillary structures, the conventional way is to combine the woven mesh with the powder, or combine the powder with grooves. Very few solutions suggest combining the better axial delivery capacity of the fibrous wick structure with other wick structures.
Therefore, in view of this, the inventor proposes the present invention to overcome the above problems based on his expert experiences and deliberate researches.